


Never an Easy Road

by steelcrash



Series: Fated [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amica Endurae, Conjux Endurae, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words a Cybertronian's fated will ever speak to them are etched in a mech or femme's armor the moment they online. For some, meeting their fated is a momentous occasion. For some, it's life-changing for other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Hot Rod finds his soulmate, his "fated," is the worst day of his life.

Never an Easy Road  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

The human concept is called the "soulmate." In Cybertronian culture and custom, it's called "fated." Humans had it easy because they were born with the name of their fated, the words right there for all to see. 

For Cybertronians, it was more complicated. One knew their fated from the first words they spoke when they first met. At least that was how it was supposed to work. 

The words etched on to the inside of Hot Rod's left wrist had been with him since the moment he onlined. Seven words, rendered in elegant glyphs. Hot Rod knows them by heart, as the humans say. 

He always wondered about the words. Not quite what someone would hear in normal conversation, but he expected the words marking the mech or femme you were supposed to spend your life with weren't exactly common. And with his luck, considering how cryptic they sounded when he read them out loud, Hot Rod figured with his luck, matters were not going to go as smooth as he always hoped. Some bots knew their fated for vorns before it became evident they were each other's destiny. Sometimes things happened out of order like that. He hoped he wasn't one of those, and no amount of Kup's reassurance could keep him from worrying about it. 

Well, since they'd ended up on Earth, Hot Rod thought about it less and less. He was too busy getting into trouble, or trying to stay out of it, or just trying to keep himself alive. 

Also trying not to make a fool of himself in front of Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, easier said than done. Joking about having a weekly appointment with the mech went about as well as Hot Rod figured—it was the comment earing himself a several day stay in the brig. That and he was the last thing Optimus Prime had to deal with before returning to one of the moon bases. 

Their final push against the Decepticons was coming soon, and Hot Rod knew he should've kept his mouth shut.

Now, he was out of the brig and out fishing with Daniel. A nice day, he wasn't in trouble, and the kid was now asking to go watch the shuttle coming in for a landing. So Hot Rod obliged. 

And what seems like forever later, but it's only been less than a day, the few Autobots left alive are standing around a berth in the med bay. A berth occupied by Optimus Prime. Perceptor is babbling on about how the wounds are fatal, and then they're watching the passing of the Matrix and the leadership of the Autobots, and the Prime speaks his final words. 

"Until the day. . .'til all are one," he says. The words on Hot Rod's wrist. They are Optimus Prime's last words. 

The Matrix is in Hot Rod's hands, and he's handing it off to Ultra Magnus, and it's too soon for him to even process what's happened. Then they're off to Cybertron. 

88888

Back on Earth, alone in the temporary quarters he's been assigned at the Ark, Rodimus Prime runs his fingers over the glyphs on his left wrist. Too numb from the events of the last few two days, too exhausted to recharge. 

It's all some kind of cruel joke, a horrible nightmare where he's never going to wake up. But he's never had a nightmare like this, and only Kup's had the decency to not say anything to him. But even that's over now because the ancient mech is standing in front of him. 

Rodimus doesn't look up, but a hand on his chin forces him to meet his old mentor's optics. 

"You need to get some rest," Kup said. "First Aid can give you something, if you need it. Or Jazz has some high grade. I can get you some if you want."

"No," Rodimus said, fingers still absentmindedly running over the glyphs on his arm. 

Strong fingers wrap around his wrist. "Stop," Kup said, sliding his fingers into the younger mech's hand.

"I can't," Rodimus said. "He's gone, and it's my fault, and Kup, I. . ."

"It's all right, lad," Kup said. 

"It's never going to be 'all right' again, Kup," Rodimus said, jerking away from the ancient mech. 

Kup sat down on berth the young mech just vacated. "That's one way of lookin' at things," he said. "Sun's still gonna rise and set, world's gonna keep turnin. Point is what are you gonna do?"

Rodimus snorted. "I don't know," he said. 

"First things first. Rest. I'll stay here if you want," Kup said. 

"I'm fine," Rodimus said. 

"Sure," Kup said. "We both know you're not. And I haven't said a damn thing to the others about. . .you know."

He pointed at the glyphs on Rodimus' arm. Reaching, he gently grabbed his wrist, turning it over, reading the words there, which were in Optimus Prime's handwriting. 

"And you won't, either," Rodimus said. 

"It's your business," Kup said. 

Rodimus exvented. "You're right. I do need to try and rest," he said. "Sit with me a while?"

Kup nodded. He stood, wrapping his arms around the new Prime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2-Rodimus Prime begins to deal with the fallout and another mech makes a potentially life-altering choice.

Never an Easy Road

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

The funeral is over, and talk about rebuilding is something for another day. A wake is being held for the dead, but it's something Rodimus Prime wants no part of. He's abandoned the pretense of caring and headed for Lookout Mountain, where hopefully, no one will bother him. Except his bad luck seems to be holding. He's not alone long before hearing the sound of Ultra Magnus' engine roaring up the mountain to what's left of the observation platform. 

"You shouldn't have left," the other mech said as he transformed. 

"Shove it, Ultra Magnus," Rodimus growled. "Nobody will care if I'm gone a few hours."

"I noticed," Magnus said. 

"So? Feel the need to keep an eye on the Matrix? Because you've already proven you can't be trusted with it," Rodimus said. "Or just jealous you couldn't keep it? If you want it back, believe me, I'll gladly hand it over."

Ultra Magnus crosses his arms, field neutral, trying to keep calm. 

"How much high grade have you had?"

"Not enough," Rodimus said. "And you know, you're taking all of this remarkably well, considering."

"And you're overwrought," Magnus said. 

"Overwrought? You have no idea what I'm really feeling right now," Rodimus said. "None. Funny, coming from a mech who died and got brought back and lost his best friend in the space of a day, somebody who hasn't shown any emotion at all."

"I'm dealing," Magnus replied. "I'm an officer. My subordinates don't need to see me being excessively emotional over what's happened."

Rodimus closed the distance between them, belting the other mech in the mouth. "How's that for overwrought?"

Magnus stood, wiping energon from the corner of his mouth. 

"You need to get control of yourself," he snapped. 

"Get slagged," Rodimus said, turning away from the other Autobot. Magnus grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around until they were facing each other, digging his fingers into the other mech's plating. 

"You're Prime now, Rodimus. You. Not me. I know you're hurting. We all are, but it changes nothing. You can choose to face your new circumstances as an adult, or you can stay here acting like a child," Magnus said. 

"Get your hands off me," Rodimus snarled, shoving at the other mech, who tightened his grip. 

"If this is about the rumor you got Prime killed, we both know that's not true. He made his choice," Magnus said. 

"And I have to live with it," Rodimus said, sinking to his knees, all the fight draining away.

Magnus exvented, rolling his optics toward the sky, but he sat down by the other mech, putting an arm around him. He wished Kup was with him, because the ancient mech was so much better at emotions than he. 

"We all do," Magnus said, trying a different tact. "I lost my Amica Endura, my brother. And I couldn't even hold on to the Matrix.You got it back."

Rodimus snorted. "Fat lot of good that did," he said. "Look, what I'm feeling right now is more than just about becoming Prime, and losing friends. I need a little time, OK?"

"You want to be alone?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll be back later. Can't go breaking the curfew you set, can I?"

"I think we can make an exception just once," Magnus said, giving him a wry smile. "Don't stay out too long. You do need to rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Thanks for the reminder," Rodimus said. 

Magnus clapped the other mech on the shoulder, and Rodimus watched him transform and drive away. 

Primus, it was all such a mess. He wasn't fit for anything at the moment, and judging by the state of the bots he'd left at the Ark, nobody else was either. Rodimus didn't want to think about the funeral, or the mechs in the med bay, some so serious the medics didn't know if they would make it. 

Which reminded him there was one medic who probably needed ordered to go get some rest, or bolted to a berth, or knocked unconscious before he put himself into stasis lock. Rodimus didn't think Ratchet had recharged since the shuttle crash. The crash, the ensuing battle and the fight to keep Ironhide, Wheeljack and Prowl alive were all matters the young Prime figured the medic hadn't sorted out yet. 

Transforming, Rodimus headed back to the Ark to check on the errant medic.   
88888  
Jazz stayed out of the med bay when he could. Unless he was checking on a friend or harrassing the medics, it was the one place he avoided in the Ark and the city. Now, he wouldn't care if a medic bolted him to his spot. 

He wasn't budging from Prowl's side. He'd left for a while, to attend the funeral but he'd snuck back to the med bay without any leave from Ultra Magnus. Now there was a mech who needed a reality check, as the humans said. Ratchet was one snit away from going nuclear, and Jazz was thinking about making sure that snit was over Ultra Magnus, his lack of recharge and general not coping with circumstances. Then again, that described just about all of the Autobots, including himself. 

Oh yeah. He was feeling the effects of no recharge, and he was low on fuel, but not even the reappearance of the Unmaker could move him from his spot. Huh. Prowl didn't know about everything from the past few days. And First Aid said Prowl could still hear, even if he wasn't awake. Or so they thought. 

Prowl's processor and battle computer weren't showing much activity, and his spark was guttering out before the medics put him on life support. 

Jazz had been staring at the other mech's spark, which was exposed, hooked up to more tubes, wires and monitors than the spec ops mech had bothered to count. Prowl's spark was sky blue, and barely casting enough light to see by. A bad sign, but Jazz wasn't going to let Prowl go without a fight. 

Jazz promised himself if Prowl pulled through, they were going to make a major change to their relationship status. No more dancing around each other, no more pretending he didn't feel something more than friendship, no more "just friends." And if Prowl objected, Jazz would convince him otherwise. Things had changed, and he wasn't giving up on his fated. 

88888  
The Ark's med bay is quiet, with the exception of the faint beep of monitors hooked up to injured mechs. Rodimus Prime is greeted by the sight of Jazz curled up in a ball, tucked into Prowl's side. That's new, but he'll deal with this new revelation later as he heads for the office, where the new Prime isn't surprised to see Ratchet going over a data pad. 

The medic doesn't miss a beat as he sets down one pad and picks up another. 

"Don't pull rank on me, sparkling," Ratchet said. "I'm CMO. Not you."

"One―I know that, and two―I just want to know how the patients are doing," Rodimus said. 

"We moved Wheeljack and Ironhide to two of the CR chambers at the city this afternoon, and I still have no idea if Prowl will survive or not," Ratchet said. "He hasn't improved, nor has his condition worsened."

"So he's in limbo," Rodimus said. 

"Yes. And I can't get Jazz to leave his side," Ratchet said. 

"Should he be on the same berth with Prowl?"

"No, but I'm not saying a word," Ratchet said. "I think Jazz is reconsidering their agreement to keep their relationship platonic, and if Prowl lives, I believe things between those two will not go back to the way they were."

"Huh?" Rodimus said. 

"Are you really that dense? Those two idiots are fated," Ratchet said. "Ask Jazz how they met. It's worth sitting through. Bottom line is they met, had a difference of ideolgies too disparate for Prowl to deal with, and later decided to keep their relationship platonic once they became second and third in command of the Autobots."

Rodimus sat down, putting his feet up on the medic's desk, and Ratchet threw a data pad at his head. 

"I know you didn't come here for small talk. What do you want?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms, glaring at the young mech. 

"I came to check on things, like I said. I have a recommendation from a couple of officers I need to make sure my CMO gets some rest. Besides, what'll Wheeljack say when he's up and around and finds out you worked yourself into stasis?"

"Wheeljack will understand, you little whelp," Ratchet said. "I'm not letting First Aid work himself into stasis lock."

"What about Perceptor? Hoist? Grapple?"

"Hoist and Grapple have the city to deal with, and I've already come up with a roster of individuals who have at least some medical training who can deal with anyone who hasn't yet received medical attention," Ratchet said. 

"You should go check on Perceptor," Rodimus said. "He's still pretty upset."

Ratchet exvented. No amount of reassurance could assuage his mate's guilt at not being able to do anything for Optimus Prime. 

"Everyone is," Ratchet said. "Not that I blame them. I've even been shooting down a certain rumor I know you've heard."

"The one where I got Optimus killed?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "It's not your fault."

"I should've listened to Kup," Rodimus said. 

"Wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference," Ratchet said. "Optimus' mind was made up. Had been for a long time."

"Doesn't make me feel better," Rodimus said. 

"I know," Ratchet said. "And I know about the other. . .matter. Kup told me."

"What?"

"Optimus was your fated," Ratchet said. "I won't tell anyone, and Kup told me because he knew you wouldn't say anything, Rodimus. I can only say I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Rodimus said. 

"You're welcome. Go get some rest, sparkling," Ratchet said.   
88888


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus starts showing what kind of Prime he's going to be, Ultra Magnus gets a shock, and one of the injured from the shuttle crash wakes up.

Never an Easy Road

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Another day, another argument. The humans want answers Rodimus Prime can't give. So he does what he can and walks out of the meeting. Two days since the funeral, and the humans barely gave them time to bury the dead before they started demanding answers about the events of the battle and the Unicron thing. 

They don't get the Autobots are dealing with the passing of a Prime, the ascension of a new one and the appearance of a being out of myth itself. One human, Marissa Fairborne, seems to understand the gravity of recent events, and doesn't push, and Rodimus feels bad about leaving her to deal with her superiors and a torqued off Ultra Magnus. But he just can't deal. 

The death of a Prime is very much a big deal for the Autobots, and every Cybertronian, especially such a long-lived and well-loved Prime, and one even the Decepticons respected. Replacing him is not something any of the others envy Rodimus. He knows this, and tries to ignore the looks and snide remarks from certain individuals. Indviduals Ratchet, Kup and Jazz quickly deal with. 

Another matter―he can't have everyone fighting his battles for him. Ultra Magnus has his back, he knows, but not quite in the same way as the others. The other mech has it in his head he's teaching Rodimus how to be Prime. Funny, because the only way to learn is to act, or try and live up to the example Optimus Prime set. Except Rodimus isn't Optimus and the others are going to learn that all too well. 

Now Rodimus is hiding, hoping Magnus doesn't find him after he walked out of the meeting. Hopefully Mags can deal with them, tell them what they need to know, and with more tact than the young Prime can muster. He's exhausted, and even though he's repaired and been reborn in a way, he still feels battered in mind and spark. The numbness has worn off and now he's weary and overwhelmed and Magnus isn't helping by cutting him off from his friends, but maybe they don't want anything to do with him now he's Prime. 

He doesn't hear someone calling his name, and he barely registers surprise as he's nearly knocked down by a slender pink and white form.

Arcee hugs him, then looks him over with a stern optic. 

"Are you avoiding us?" she asked. 

"No," Rodimus said. "Nice to see you too, Arcee."

"Kup's having a word with Ultra Magnus right now about pushing you too hard," Arcee said. "Springer might have joined him. He thought you didn't want to see us."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me, considering," Rodimus said. 

Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled his head down. "Don't even think that," she said. "We've been busy, so have you, and you're Prime now, but that doesn't mean we stop being friends. You need us now more than ever."

"You're right about that," he said. "Primus, how's Spring?"

"Exhausted," she said. "Magnus has had him flying supply runs the past two days almost nonstop. How are you holding up?"

"Not good, 'Cee," he said, sinking down on a bench. 

"Prime's loss has hit everyone hard," she said. 

"Some more than others," Rodimus muttered, running his fingers over the glyphs on his wrist. 

"Rodi, you think your fated might have been lost in the battle?" she asked. 

"I know my fated was killed in the battle," he said, showing his friend his left wrist. 

Arcee's optics widened. "But those were. . ."

"Optimus Prime's last words," he said. "Yeah. So there you go."

"Rodi, I'm so sorry," she said, taking his hand. 

"Thanks," he said. "Doesn't change anything though. He's not coming back, and I'm stuck as Prime, and if Mags doesn't back off, I'm going to put his head through a wall."

"Springer will do it for you, or I will," she said. 

"I'd like to watch," Rodimus said. 

"C'mon. Let's go find Springer and Kup, and round up Blurr, and get some energon. Surely Magnus won't begrudge you that."

88888

Ultra Magnus couldn't begrudge anyone anything because he was sitting the conference room recently abandoned by Rodimus Prime, and settling in for what was probably going to be a long lecture from Ratchet. 

The chair whizzing past his head and embedded in the wall behind him suggested something much more severe than a lecture. 

"You slagging moron," Ratchet snarled. "What in the hell are you thinking? You shouldn't even be on active duty right now. You need a full physical and psychological workup, and don't even say a word, you fragger, because one word out of your mouth before I'm finished and it'll be bye-bye active duty so fast you'll wish you were still dead."

"I do believe I technically wasn't dead," Magnus said. "I'm fine. I don't need a physical."

The medic glared, arms crossed, trying to contain his fury. No, the mech in front of him wasn't fine, nobody in the Autobot forces was really, and Ratchet had Jazz to thank for the little nugget about Magnus being dead. He'd corroborated the information with Perceptor, Rodimus, Kup, Blurr, Springer and Arcee. Yes, Ultra Magnus had been blown apart by Galvatron, and he'd turned grey. So dead. 

Ratchet pulled a scanner from his subspace, and started with the city commander's processor and spark. He compared them to the most recent scan in his files, and there was no real difference except the appearance of glyphs on his right shoulder. 

The medic put down the scanner, and ran his fingers over the glyphs. They were in an unfamiliar hand, Magnus pulled away from the medic. 

"Look," Ratchet said, grabbing the other mech's hand and running his fingers over the glyphs for him. 

"But that's impossible," Magnus said. "I've never had them before now."

"Be grateful you do," Ratchet said. "Savor that little blessing, because as of right now, you're off active duty for three days. Actually, everyone is. Starting tomorrow morning. CMO's orders. We're standing down for anything short of a Decepticon attack, or the reappearance of the Unmaker." 

"Don't joke about that. Please," Magnus said. 

"I'm not," Ratchet said. "Perceptor's going to have nightmares forever, I'm afraid."

"He's not the only one," Magnus muttered. 

"I know. Go. Get some rest. And if I hear you're riding Rodimus harder than need be, I will not hesitate to pull medical rank. Do you understand, Ultra Magnus?"

"You can't threaten me," Magnus retorted. 

"There's a huge difference between a threat and a promise," Ratchet said. "Ark med bay, 0800 four days from now. Be there or I will pull you off active duty."

"Fine," Magnus said. "Can I go now?"

"And what? Harass Rodimus? Drive Kup up a wall? Quarters. Now," Ratchet said. 

"Do you want to walk me to my quarters?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, sparkling," Ratchet said. "I'm trusting you. Don't break that trust."

Magnus stood, nodding at the medic. 

"And for what it's worth, I miss him, too," Ratchet said. 

88888  
Three days passed without much incident besides a few minor disagreements over duty assignments and reassigning quarters. Jazz was grateful for it, and when the morning rolled around he was supposed to be back on duty, he was pinged by Rodimus Prime, who told him he had permission to stay with Prowl. 

Jazz owed the mech, and he'd find a way to repay him. But it wasn't the main issue on his mind. Prowl's hand was still limp in his, and his condition still hadn't changed. 

"C'mon, Prowler, don't let me down," Jazz said. "You've got a lot to live for. Like me. And the twins came around earlier sayin' they want to make you their Amica. I don't think they were kidding. Besides, I've got a lot ta tell ya. A lot's happened in the past few days. We need ya, Prowler. I need ya."

No change in the monitors, but Jazz thought he felt Prowl's fingers twitch. 

"Not kiddin' Prowler. Come back. Ratch needs somethin' good. We all do. I might be the reason why he went nuclear on Ultra Magnus a few days ago. Primus knows the mech needed it. I was glad ta do my part," Jazz continued. 

There it was again, a tiny little twitch, and this time he saw the fingers spasm ever so slightly. 

"Prowlie, not gonna tell ya everything until ya wake up. It's a lot ta take in," Jazz said. This time the fingers closed around his, and Jazz squeezed back. "Don't fool with me, Prowler. All or nothin'. C'mon. I'm not lettin' ya go easy. We've been dancin' around each other too long, and I'm done with bein' just friends. So wake up. We've gotta lot ta talk about."

The grip on his hands tightened, and he heard the hard exvent, and Prowl's optics lit up. Dim, but enough for Jazz to start screaming for a medic. 

First Aid came running, and held Prowl down as he tried to sit up. 

"Megatron. . .the city. . .is everyone all right?" Prowl managed, squeezing Jazz's hand as hard as he could. 

"Prowler, Megatron is dead," Jazz said, locking optics with First Aid. 

"We won?" Prowl said, optics shining brighter than they had in days. 

"In a manner of speaking, yes," First Aid answered. "Prowl, you must rest. Please. You've been gravely injured, and musn't push yourself too hard."

Jazz snorted, and Prowl relaxed a little. "I know you're both hiding something from me," he said. "But I will do as you say. Jazz, go get some rest. I can get along without you for a while."

"You're sure?"  
The tactician nodded, optics already dimming as First Aid injected something into one of his energon lines. 

Jazz waited until he was sure Prowl was out cold to say anything more. "He's not gonna give up until he hears everything," he said. "He needs ta know."

"Yes, but the news about Optimus and Rodimus might come as a shock he's not ready for," First Aid said. 

"Slag," Jazz said. 

"Jazz, we'll worry about that later," the medic said. "I'll discuss it with Ratchet. He'll know what to do."

"Ratch's already got too much to deal with," Jazz said. 

"We all do," First Aid said. "Go refuel, get a few hours of recharge. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, my mech," Jazz said, hugging the young medic. 

"You're welcome," he replied. 

The specops mech headed toward the Ark's rec room, which was mostly empty. Hound and Mirage were sitting in a corner, talking, voices low. Hound nodded, but turned his attention back to his mate, leaving Jazz to his own thoughts. 

Primus, Prowl would hopefully be all right now he was awake. One good thing, a weight off Jazz's shoulders. But there was the matter of their relationship, whose status Jazz wanted to change so much it hurt.

They'd been friends so long, well, more than friends, less than lovers, sharing a close bond forged through the fire of war. Maybe pushing for something more was a mistake after so long, but they were fated. It meant everything to Jazz, and he hoped it would to Prowl, too. Except Prowl was the one who let him go all those years ago, and Jazz agreed without too much of a fight. At the time, it meant keeping Prowl in his life, even if it wasn't in the way Jazz truly wanted. 

Prowl had even given him the freedom to pursue other relationships, which Jazz had. Except none of them ever lasted long, because Jazz always gravitated back toward Prowl, despite the decision to not pursue a serious, definitely not platonic relationship.

Jazz understood where Prowl was coming from. As a pre-program mech, sparked from Vector Sigma for a purpose, with a processor packed with tactics and his battle computer, Prowl, in the beginning, lacked many of the social graces other mechs took for granted. Not only that, he didn't come with all the predisposed notions about having a fated and and what it meant. He'd later learned and accepted it, but his reaction wasn't what Jazz or any other sane mech would call "positive," especially under the circumstances he and Prowl met. 

They were luckier than most, considering. They'd survived this long, and Jazz hoped they could build a future together.   
88888


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus Prime gets some much-needed help, and Prowl learns some of what he's missed.

Never an Easy Road

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Kup's favorite earth phrase in recent days has become "herding cats." He feels a group of domesticated Earth felines has to be easier to deal with than the mechs he's currently dealing with. Ultra Magnus is overbearing and obtuse, mostly toward Rodimus Prime. Springer's cluelessness about part of his best friend's grief is understandable, yet the mech hasn't been brave enough to talk to Rodimus himself. Ratchet is working himself to death, and will listen to no one. 

He'd pull rank, but he doesn't think anyone will listen. One mech might, but he's busy with a personal matter. Kup doesn't want to bother Jazz, but he's the one person who can help him try and set things back to rights. 

The ancient mech earns himself a suspicious glare from the CMO as he enters the med bay, and Jazz doesn't pay him the slightest bit of attention because he's telling Prowl some inane story about the latest prank by the twins.

". . .an' that's how they ended up hiding in the Dinobot lagoon for a couple of hours before anyone found them," Jazz finished. 

"Yeah, and they were supposed to be helping with repairs," Kup said. "Eh, but it was worth it, considering morale. Prowl, I'm glad to see you're doing better. Jazz, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Lots," Kup said, turning toward Ratchet's office. "And you and I'll have words after I'm finished with Jazz."

Kup blew a kiss at Ratchet, who huffed back into his office. 

"Ya know, tauntin' him isn't a good idea right now," Jazz said. 

"It's never a good idea," Prowl suggested. 

"Nope, but it's always fun," Kup said. "Prowl, I need to borrow Jazz for a bit, and I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Prowl said. 

"Be back in a few," Jazz said, bending down to kiss Prowl's forehead. 

Prowl jerked away in surprise. 

"What was that for?" he asked. 

"Because I felt like it," Jazz said, grabbing Kup by the arm, dragging him from the room. 

Once outside the med bay, he stopped. 

"What's up?"

"Plenty," Kup said. "I know Rodimus gave you his blessing to spend time with Prowl, but things around here could be better. I need your help."

"In what capacity?"

"Autobot third in command?" Kup said. "I thought you called yourself the "morale officer." Well, consider this a promotion, and an official one at that."

"You're kiddin,'" Jazz said. 

"Nope. I have Rodimus' permission. It's your official job for now."

"What about my job as third in command?" Jazz asked. "Is that gonna change?"

"I don't know," Kup said. "That depends on you, and Rodimus, and how quick Prowl recovers. Nothing has to change. I'd rather have Prowl as SIC than Ultra Magnus. Prowl's been in on the transition of two Primes, and I think he's gonna be needed for this one."

"He still doesn't know about Optimus," Jazz said. 

"I know," Kup said. "I just need you for a couple of hours a day, Jazz. Show up in the rec room, or command, let the others know Prowl's doing better. Has he had any visitors yet?"

"The twins an' half the Ark have tried ta see him, but Ratchet won't let him have visitors. He's afraid somebody will run their mouths off before we can tell Prowl what's happened," Jazz said. 

"Then Ratchet needs to get off his aft and let somebody tell him, because he's not doing you or Prowl any favors by keeping his friends away," Kup said. "I'll fix that medic."

"Have fun," Jazz said.

"Another thing—go easy on Rodimus, will you? Magnus is riding him especially hard, and the lad isn't taking any of this well. He's got his reasons, and if you wanna know, talk to him when you get a chance," Kup said. "He'll probably be angry for mentioning it, but you need to know. Ratchet knows, and I haven't told anyone else, but I can trust you. Lad lost his fated. It's not making any of this any easier for him."

"Primus," Jazz muttered. 

"Yeah," Kup said. "I better go have that talk with Ratchet now. Wish me luck."

"Have fun. I think I'll go find Rodimus," Jazz said. "Might as well get that over, too."

Kup clapped the other mech on the shoulder, and let himself back into the med bay. As he walked past Prowl's berth, the other mech grabbed his hand as he passed. 

"What is everyone not telling me?" Prowl asked. 

Kup squeezed his hand. "Prowl, let me talk to Ratchet, and I'll see what I can do," he said. 

"I know it's about Optimus. He's gone, isn't he?"

Ratchet was hanging out the the door of his office, and he met Kup's gaze, giving him a slight nod. 

"He died defending the city," Kup said. "Took a lotta Decepticons with him."

"Who bears the Matrix now?" Prowl asked. "Ultra Magnus, I assume?"

"No," Kup said.

"Then who?"

"Rodimus Prime," Ratchet said. 

"The Matrix chose Hot Rod," Kup said. "Long story, which I probably shouldn't try telling right now."

"You are correct in that deduction," Ratchet said. "I think you should go."

Kup gave Prowl's hand one last squeeze, and took off before the medic could inflict any damage, as his field suggested. 

"How did you guess Optimus was gone?"

"Nothing ever keeps him from visiting the wounded after a battle," Prowl said. "And how no one, including you or Jazz, has mentioned his name."

"I should have told you sooner, but I don't want to impede your recovery. Do you have any idea how badly you're hurt?"

"I remember a point-blank range shot from Megatron hitting my chest. The charge from the blast went through my body, blowing off one door wing and severely damaging the other. My spark is weakened, but I believe it's doing better, is it not?"

"Much better," Ratchet said. "A few more days in here, and once a CR chamber is free, you'll be placed into medical stasis for regeneration."

"For how long?"

"A week, maybe two. It depends," Ratchet said. 

"How are Wheeljack and Ironhide?"

"Wheeljack is coming out of stasis first. Ironhide. . .it'll take more time," Ratchet said. 

"Is Megatron really dead?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. Technically, he wasn't lying. Prowl didn't need to know that yet.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Plenty," Ratchet said. "None of it pertinent to your recovery."

"The more I know, the sooner I can get back to duty. That is if the new Prime has a place for me," Prowl said. 

"Believe me, Prowl. Rodimus needs all the help he can get," Ratchet said. "And you will take all the time necessary for your recovery. Rodimus even said so himself. You can help all of us by taking the time you need to heal."

"Time is a luxury we don't have. The Decepticons could regroup. . ."

"Time is a luxury you have, you fragger. The rest of us aren't so lucky," Ratchet said. "From what I understand, the Decepticon command structure is in tatters. Megatron is dead, Shockwave is missing, Starscream is rumored dead and what's left of the Decepticons are hiding on some backwater planet without fuel or direction."

"How?"

"No. More. Questions." Ratchet said, annoyed. He'd already told Prowl too much. 

"Why did Jazz kiss me?" Prowl asked. 

"Did you not hear anything he said to you while you were out?" Ratchet said. 

"I remember some of it, but I mainly remember him pleading with me to not die," Prowl said. 

"You're a smart mech. If I have to explain it. . ."

Prowl glared. 

"You're fated. Do the math," Ratchet said. 

"We agreed. . ." 

"Yes, but this is a matter you're going to have to discuss with Jazz," Ratchet said. 

"Jazz is my friend," Prowl said. "Anything more would complicate our relationship."

"Prowl, you've already had a complicated relationship," Ratchet said. "You've had a long-term mostly monogamous relationship, and you've raised a sparkling together. The only thing missing is one little four-letter word and fragging each other senseless. The one thing you need to figure out is if you care for Jazz as much as he cares for you."

"Of course I care for Jazz," Prowl said.

"But are you in love with Jazz like he is with you?"

88888

Jazz found Rodimus Prime in the Ark's small conference room, data pads scattered on the table in front of the young mech. A mech who had his feet up on the table, cursing under his breath, and snapped the data pad in his hands in two in frustration.

"What do you want?" Rodimus growled.

"Kup said I should come talk to you," Jazz said, hopping up on the table. 

"Kup can get slagged," Rodimus said. 

"I hear I've added a new title to my name," Jazz said. 

"Yeah. Morale officer. Can't hurt, can it? Morale is in the dumps," Rodimus said. "Everyone that can is pulling double or triple shifts to get the city repaired, and Magnus is talking about getting a team together to go to Cybertron to look for the female Autobots. And somebody has to be in charge on there. I'm not going."

Jazz bit back a grin. "Slow down. Has anyone helped you prioritize things?" 

"No," Rodimus said.

"OK. City's important. We need quarters, the med bay, command and security back up and running. What took the worst hit in the battle?"

"I know the secondary med bay and the communications/command deck are in decent shape. The communications deck needs some glass replaced. Secondary med bay is completely intact. Teletraan 2 is functional, so that's something."

"With Teletraan 2 functioning, and Metroplex back online, security shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Weapons systems need replaced," Rodimus said. 

"Get the humans ta step up ground and aerial patrols in the area, and see if they're willing ta station some tanks around the city just in case," Jazz said. "The least they can do considering they were no help during the battle. I can contact Marissa."

"Good," Rodimus said. 

"Next," Jazz said. 

"Cybertron," Rodimus said. 

"Send Magnus and a search team ta look for the femmes," Jazz said. "This is a good opportunity too ta try and find Shockwave's energon stores and his lab. Mirage can head that up. He's itchin' ta do somethin' useful. We can also spare Hound, the twins, Tracks and the Aerialbots."

"Can I put you in charge?" Rodimus asked. 

"I like my job," Jazz said.

"All of this helps," Rodimus said. "How's Prowl?"

"Better," Jazz said. "He'll be going into a CR chamber when Wheeljack gets out."

"Ironhide?"

"Don't know," Jazz said. 

"Ratchet told me you and Prowl are fated," Rodimus said. 

"We are," Jazz said. "And I heard you lost yours in the battle. I'm sorry."

Rodimus' field suddenly shifted from relieved to furious. 

"Did Kup tell you?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me who," Jazz said. 

"He's going crazy and senile," Rodimus said. 

"Uh huh," Jazz said. "Who was it?"

"No. We're not having this conversation," Rodimus said. 

"I could go down the casualty list," Jazz said. 

"Get out," Rodimus said. 

The kid was volatile before, but even more so now. Not good. And apparently, he hadn't take time to grieve, or more to the point, allowed. Yeah, Ultra Magnus needed his aft kicked. 

"There's no shame in talking things out," Jazz offered. "You're Prime now, and you probably have whiplash from it all. Becoming the battle, becoming Prime, the Unmaker. . ."

He shuddered. 

"Talking won't help," Rodimus said. 

"Primus, you're stubborn," Jazz said.

Rodimus stuck out his gloss at the other mech.

"Optimus was just as stubborn," Jazz said. "Maybe it's a Prime thing. And don't think he was perfect, because he wasn't. Prowl and I can attest to that. Or ask Kup, Ultra Magnus. We knew Optimus longest. He was a good mech, and you have a good example to follow, but you can't be him. Just remember that."

Rodimus sat back in his chair. "It was him," he said. 

"What?" Jazz asked. 

"Optimus was my fated," Rodimus said. 

Jazz hopped off the table, hugging the younger mech. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling Rodimus closer as he relaxed a little. He held him for a few moments before letting him go, leaning back against the table. 

"I've got questions. . ." Jazz said. "But we can talk about that later. And believe me, we will talk. But back ta currently important stuff we don't want ta be dealin' with but have to—just do what we just went over, OK? And as for Cybertron, if Magnus can find the femmes, and Elita One is still alive and up to it, put her in charge. She'll know the situation there better than anyone except maybe Shockwave. Which reminds me. . .do you want us to investigate just how the Decepticons found out about the moon bases?"

"Slag," Rodimus said. "I hadn't thought of that. Does it even matter at this point?"

"We could have a security breach among the ranks," Jazz said. "Or not. Wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"It's what your command staff is for," Jazz said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Can I get back to Prowler now?"

"Go," Rodimus said. "And thanks for the help."

88888  
Prowl wakes from his fitful recharge when he hears the familiar footsteps of the twins approaching, along with their usual bickering, which isn't quiet. He onlines his optics, surprised when Sunstreaker hugs him, and not so surprised when Sideswipe does the same and sits down on his berth beside him. 

Both mechs give Ratchet rude looks when he steps out of the office. "Five minutes," Ratchet said. 

"Thanks, Hatchet," Sideswipe said. 

"He's only doing his job," Prowl said. "What trouble are you two in now?"

"None so far," Sideswipe said. "Jazz told us we could come see you. I know you've probably felt better. . ."

"I'm grateful to be alive," Prowl said. "Others were not so fortunate."

"We're just glad you're all right," Sunstreaker said. "We told Jazz we want you to be our Amica Endura, if you want."

"Me? Why?"

"Prowlie, just say yes," Sideswipe said. 

"But. . ."

"Don't even try and give us an argument about being your subordinates," Sideswipe said. 

"Even Optimus had and an Amica, and it was Ultra Magnus, who was his subordinate," Sunstreaker said. 

"Just think about it, OK?" Sideswipe said. "We wouldn't ask if we didn't mean it."

"I'll take it into consideration," Prowl said. 

"Do more than consider it," Sunstreaker said, grinning at the Praxian. 

"But why me?"

"Because you've never treated us different because we're split-sparks, or because we didn't start out Autobots, and a million other reasons," Sideswipe said. "And we've always had your back in return."

"Fine," Prowl said. 

Another pair of hugs, and Ratchet was throwing them out. 

"Was that so hard?" Ratchet asked, coming over to Prowl's berth, checking the monitors. 

"No," Prowl said. "I'm assuming I'll continue functioning?"

"So far," Ratchet said. "Get some rest."

88888


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Prowl both receive important visitors.

Never an Easy Road

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Finding the Autobot femmes isn't as hard as Ultra Magnus feared. Everyone in Elita One's unit, incuding the femme commander herself are alive, but look like Magnus feels. There are neutrals who have joined with the femmes since the battle with Unicron, and a few Decepticons as well. Former Decepticons, Magnus corrects himself. Sunstorm, Raindance and Ion Storm have defected and helped the femmes with finding the location of Shockwave's energon stores and his lab. 

A large ship is parked nearby their temporary shelter, Cybertronian in design, but like no ship Magnus has ever seen. He soon learns its from a lost colony called Caminus, and the leader of the Camien delegation is a femme named Windblade. A femme who keeps sneaking glances at he and Elita One while they try to talk. 

So far the conversation has centered on a mix of small talk and logistics, and Magnus isn't surprised when Elita asks the question he dreads answering. 

""He's gone, isn't he?" Elita asked. "Do you bear the Matrix now?"

"Yes," Magnus said. "And I do not bear the Matrix."

"It chose another?"

"Rodimus Prime," Magnus said. "Hot Rod is Prime now."

"The hot-head Kup took in all those vorns ago?" Elita said. 

"Yes," Magnus said. "I can't believe it, either."

"I might've been too hard on him," Magnus said. 

"Then don't be," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I remember the sparkling and youngling he was. He needs a gentle touch, Magnus. Anything more and he will rebel."

"He already has. He's been very creative with his profanity."

The femme couldn't hold back her laughter. "I want to see him."

"I know, but we need to square a way a few things here first," Magnus said. "Like the ambassador from the Camien delegation is trying to eavesdrop on us." 

"She's not eavesdropping," Elita said. "She's keeping an optic on me."

"What's her problem?" Magnus asked, nodding toward the other femme, who quickly glanced away, not bothering to hide her smile, either. 

"Windblade is my fated," Elita said. 

"But. . "

"I'd never had glyphs? The appeard a few days before the battle," Elita said. "I was. . .surprised."

"You're not the only one," Magnus said. "My own appeared days ago, also."

"Let me see," Elita said. Magnus pointed to his shoulder, and Elita squinted to read the words on her friend's armor. She read them out loud. "You seem unusually stressed. If you like, I would gladly help you alleviate that problem."

"I can't wait to meet that mech or femme," Elita said, hugging Magnus. "Possibly it means you won't have to wait long to meet them."

"I don't know, but it's something I never really thought about much," Magnus said. 

"Nor did I, but I had Optimus," she said. "Did he ever meet his fated?"

"No," Magnus replied. 

Elita exvented. Of course. Magnus hugged the femme. 

"Optimus loved you so much, Elita," he said. 

"I know," Elita replied. She had loved, him, too, in spite of tradition and what was expected of them both. After Optimus found out she was alive, they talked at length about their relationship. She'd been through so much, and had lived half her life without him. It was an amicable split, and considering he finally had his glyphs, it wasn't fair to hold on when he was trying to hide his excitement about something he'd wanted, and had long ago given up on. 

But she would not dwell on the past, not when Cybertron finally had a chance for a good future. 

Magnus let her go. "I have a task for you. Would you mind being in charge here? You already seem to have everything well in hand," he said. "So far."

"We do," Elita said. "Two more of the colonies have made contact, offering resources, as well as asking how soon refugees can return."

"Is one dependent on the other?" Magnus asked. 

"For the Camiens and Paradron, no, but Velocitron would like to send some of its population away as soon as possible," Elita said. "Something about their sun is dying?"

"Primus," Magnus muttered. "Tell them no. Not yet. We're not ready, and neither is Cybertron."

"I know," Elita said. "I will take charge. For Optimus, and Rodimus."

88888

Prowl wakes to the sight of his youngling's smiling face. Bluestreak carefully hugs him, minfdul of the energon drip and various cables hooking him up to Ratchet's monitors. He takes Bluestreak's hand as the younger mech sits down on the side of his berth, snuggling close to his side. 

"I can't stay long. Ratchet said I can only stay for a little bit, and I have to get back to helping with repairs," Bluestreak said. "The city is a mess, and most of us are bunked up here at the Ark. I wish you hadn't missed Prime's funeral. It was sad, but it was good, too. Rodimus said the war is over. Can you imagine it? I mean, I've heard it, but it doesn't seem real. And I wonder what's wrong with Rodimus. I know he's sad because Optimus is gone, and he's the new Prime and that's a heavy weight to bear, but it seems like there's more going on. Unless you believe the stupid rumor a couple of the minibots started that Rodimus got Optimus killed, which is just dumb, and it was Gears and Huffer who started all that nonsense. . ."

And Bluestreak is silenced by Ratchet's hand over his mouth, and the medic is hauling him into his office. 

"What did we talk about before I said you could see him?"

Bluestreak looks sheepish, and Ratchet isn't buying his I'm an innocent sparkling routine. "Not to talk about current events," Bluestreak said. 

"And what did you do?"

"What am I supposed to talk about then?"

"How about shutting up and being grateful for the fact Prowl is alive?" Ratchet said. "Or you could focus on how you're in a position to help he and Jazz just like they helped you after Praxus."

"I hadn't thought of that," Bluestreak said, giving the medic what the twins called the young Praxian's "standing glomp."

Ratchet patted him on the back. "Just don't get him too excited," he said. "He's been through a huge shock in the past few days."

"We all have," Bluestreak said. "I just want everyone happy and sane again."

"Me too, Blue," Ratchet said. "Get back out there with Prowl."

The youngling happily obliged, running back to Prowl's side, again settling on to the berth beside the mech. 

"Did he lecture you about telling me things I'm not supposed to know?" Prowl asked as Bluestreak curled up beside him, as much as the limited space would allow. 

"Yeah," Bluestreak said. "He's right. You need to get better first before you start figuring out how to fix things."

Prowl wrapped an arm around the younger mech. "I can't fix things if no one tells me what needs 'fixing,'" he said. "I can work from a medical berth."

Bluestreak sat up, optics blazing. "No. You're not working, Prowl. You could've died, and where would that leave me and Jazz? And everyone else who depends on you? The twins? Rodimus? He's going to need you, too."

"The new Prime has Ultra Magnus and Kup," Prowl said. 

"Whatever," Bluestreak said. "Ultra Magnus isn't you, and even Kup respects you. I know Kup told Rodimus he wants you as second in command, not Ultra Magnus."

"The decision will be left up to the Prime, and no one else," Prowl said. "Blue, enough. How are you holding up?"

The young mech shrugged. "OK, I guess," he said. "Nobody's really OK right now. I should probably go, but I'll see if I can come back later. Love ya, Prowl."

"I love you too, Blue," Prowl said. 

88888

Rodimus Prime was back in the same conference room in the Ark, the same one he's been using as an office and a meeting room. He could use Optimus Prime's old office, but he can't bring himself to set foot in it. Even thinking about it feels wrong. Ultra Magnus suggested it before he left for Cybertron several days before, and the young Prime knows it was but a practical suggestion. 

Rodimus already bears the Matrix and the burden of Prime, and he's not looking forward to occupying the same physical places as the former Prime. A stupid sentiment, but one he can't shake. 

One thing he has shaken off is the presence of Ultra Magnus. Sending him to Cybertron was a stroke of genius from Jazz, and Rodimus is seriously considering Kup's suggestions of command staff. Not that Rodimus doesn't like Ultra Magnus. Quite the contrary is in fact true. He cares about the other mech. How could he not, after growing up with the mech as a mentor. Not as close as Kup, but still a mentor and later friend. 

But he doesn't think he can cope with having him as his second in command. City commander, yes, but SIC? No. Not happening, not if he could help it. And he'd already had a long, difficult, emotionally taxing conversation with Jazz about how he wasn't replacing him or Prowl. Instead, Kup was acting as second in command with Ultra Magnus, and Jazz was still third in command and in charge of specops. 

Rodimus wasn't changing anything else until he knew it needed changing. Too much change already for everyone. Himself included. 

And he knew to expect Magnus showing up in his makeshift little command hub any moment. The other mech was back from Cybertron, and Rodimus knew from the report he received he was bringing energon and supplies. 

Except now the door was chiming, and he couldn't stop whoever it was who wanted to see him. Rodimus gasped, seeing the femme commander, Elita One. He'd never really met her, but like everyone, he knew who she was and what she meant to Optimus Prime. And she was headed straight for him. 

He stood, knocking data pads off the table and his lap, but the femme only smiled. 

"Be at ease, Rodimus Prime," she said, emanating calm and peace.

He relaxed. 

"Sit. I'm here to talk, and we have much to discuss," Elita said. "And I wanted to meet the mech who Optimus called the 'chosen one'."

Rodimus snorted. "I'm not chosen anything," he said. "And Magnus told you that?"

"He thought I should know," Elita said. "You don't think you're worthy of being Prime?"

"No," Rodimus said. "Why should I be? Screw up, hot-head, slacker? That's what I've been called."

"Apparently the Matrix thought otherwise," she said. "You destroyed Unicron and ended the war."

"I got Optimus Prime killed," Rodimus snapped back. 

"Optimus finally made a choice a long time in coming," Elita said. "A choice he did not want to make, but he arrived at the conclusion he should've realized vorns ago. He was the only one who could face Megatron, and succeed."

"If you consider getting yourself killed a success," Rodimus said. "Technically, he did kill Megatron, but there's only one problem—Megatron was reformated into Galvatron, and he's quite mad."

Elita's turn to gasp. 

"Yeah. Magnus left out that bit of intel, didn't he? As far as I know, Galvatron is dead now. We fought, and I threw him through Unicron's optic, and hopefully in the chaos afterward Galvatron was destroyed. 

But somehow the young mech figured he wasn't that lucky, and didn't share it with the femme. 

"You've been through so much in such a short time," Elita said. "And for that, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Rodimus said. 

"Magnus took me to see the city," Elita said. "I'm sorry it took Optimus' death to bring me here. He was so proud of it and this planet."

"The humans are worth fighting for," Rodimus said. 

"So is your homeworld," Elita said. "It was one of the biggest disagreements Optimus and I ever had. At least at that point in our relationship we'd settled into being friends. It wasn't long after their awakening here, and he found out I was alive."

Everyone in the Autobot ranks knew about that clash of ideologies. 

"What do you mean you were 'just friends' at that point?" Rodimus asked, curious. 

Elita allowed herself a faint smile. "Optimus and I decided being friends was the best course of action. I'd lived half my life without him, and he finally had glyphs," she said. "He was so happy to finally have them, but Magnus said Optimus never found his fated."

"Wait—back up. Optimus' never had glyphs until they woke up here?" Rodimus asked. 

"No," Elita said, watching as the young Prime ran his fingers over his left wrist. And something clicked. "May I see?"

He held out his arm, and the femme read the words, in Optimus' neat, steady hand. 

"Optimus was your fated," she said. "I recognize his writing. Rodimus, I'm so sorry. You've had no time to grieve, have you?"

"No," he said, and the femme embraced him. Rodimus rested his head on her shoulder, and the femme held him as he started to cry, and didn't let go until he was finished. 

"I'm sorry about that," Rodimus said, flashing her a tired grin. 

"Don't be," Elita said. "You needed someone. Have you talked to your friends?"

"Not really. Kup and Arcee know, and Springer, well, he's been busy, and I think he's avoiding me," Rodimus said. 

"His loss," Elita said. "You're not alone, Rodimus. We're here to help, in whatever way we can. I'll take charge on Cybertron, so don't worry about that. I have help, but there is a pressing issue. Chromia wants to come be with Ironhide. Can she stay?"

"Of course," Rodimus said. 

"Thank you. Rodimus, Optimus believed everything happened for a reason," Elita said, running her fingers over the glyphs on the young Prime's arm. "Don't give up hope. Optimus loved me in spite of the fact we weren't fated. He never gave in to convention, or cared what others thought of him. In spite of losing him, there could still be someone you'll love as much, if not more than your fated. He and I were proof of that."

"Thanks," Rodimus said. "It helps, a little."

"What else is bothering you then?"

"I can't be what everyone wants me to be," Rodimus said.

"Be yourself," Elita said. "Only you know what kind of Prime you'll be. Prove them all wrong. I should be going. I have to get back to Cybertron. Remember what I've said."

Rodimus nodded, watching the femme go. He sat back down, looking at the mess of data pads full of reports, supply lists and duty rosters. Picking them up, he got back to work. Anything to numb the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6-Rodimus faces a difficult meeting with Springer, and Ratchet is confronted with an issue he's not ready to face.

Never an Easy Road

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Kup sits with Prowl, keeping the injured Praxian company, telling him some of his old stories. Someone has to sit with him, to keep him from doing anything resembling work. When Jazz is gone, one of the volunteers on the roster gets activated for Operation: Prowl. 

Keeping the tactician engaged and his mind off the million things running through his mind helps him in a way turning off the battle computer wouldn't. Disconnecting computer would be debilitating for the Praxian, and given his current emotional state, Kup knows the medic is starting ot doubt his decision to keep Prowl conscious. The tactician knows some of what's happened, and he keeps pushing for more information, but he's not getting it. Kup figures Ratchet is trying to stave off one of Prowl's processor crashes. Primus knows he'll have one when he hears about Unicron. So far no one has told Prowl about that. 

But the conversation always keeps coming back around to their operational status, casualty reports, how repairs to the city are progressing. Or Prowl's future as an officer in the Autobot forces. 

The lull in conversation is pleasant, and for a moment, Kup thinks Prowl is going to drop into recharge, but instead, he starts up again. 

"I have one question, Kup," Prowl said. "Where did Bluestreak hear you want me as Rodimus' second in command?"

"From Jazz," Kup said. "It's true. You'll be a better fit."

"Ultra Magnus seems to be filling in just fine," Prowl said. 

"He's not you," Kup said. "Besides, we're not supposed to be talkin' about work. You need to stop, Prowl."

"I need to get better, so. . ."

"You need to heal," Kup said. "I'll handle Rodimus, and Magnus, and we'll deal with all the unexpected crap when it pops up. Thing is you've got more than gettin' back to work to think about. What about you and Jazz?"

"I don't know, Kup," Prowl said. 

"Think about givin' you guys a chance," Kup said. "It's more than worth it in the end. And just because you're fated doesn't mean things will be easy or perfect. Trust me, I know."

"How may relationships have you had?"

"I lost a bond mate--my fated, and I've had two Conjux Endurae," Kup said. "And a few other serious and not so serious relationships of the complicated kind, as you like to put it."

"Why would Jazz want to change things after so long?"

"Why not? Prowl, you don't have to bond. You don't even have to declare yourselves Conjux Endura. Jazz wants somethin' more serious than friends. If you're afraid of ruinin' what you have now, I think you two have been friends too long to destroy what's between you. Relationships evolve and change, just like us. Maybe it's time to for yours to change."

"Perhaps," Prowl said, wishing to change the subject. He wanted time to talk to Jazz, alone, about their relationship, but recent circumstances didn't want to cooperate. And Prowl's intakes hitched when Rodimus Prime entered the med bay, making straight for his berth. 

"Are Kup's stories not boring you into recharge?" Rodimus asked. 

"No," Prowl said. "Why are you here?"

Rodimus' field flared in annoyance, and Prowl snapped back, weakly, but the new Prime stepped back at the anger and resentment from the other mech. 

"Boys," Kup warned. 

"I finally had time to come see how you are, and I figured I wouldn't exactly be on the top of your visitor's list, considering," Rodimus said. "And I hear you have questions about what happens to your position as second in command."

"Ultra Magnus will make a fine replacement," Prowl said, voice and emotions flat. 

"Slag that, I'm not replacing you, Prowl," Rodimus said. "You have a job waiting for you. Get better first, then we'll talk."

Prowl frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm well enough to discuss it now," he said. 

"No, you're not," Rodimus said, ignoring Kup's amusement and Ratchet glaring at him from across the med bay. "Primus. Every freakin' Autobot in the freakin' ranks needs a debriefing and counseling. Then a briefing to catch up on everything that's happened."

"I don't need counseling," Prowl said. "But I would appreciate that briefing."

"Uh huh," Rodimus said. "Like hell you don't need counseling. You nearly died, and you're in denial about your relationship with Jazz, and afraid you're not going to have a purpose now that Optimus is gone."

"You need to learn tact," Prowl said. 

"This conversation doesn't need tact," Rodimus said. 

"You're overly emotional and brash," Prowl said. 

"I know," Rodimus said. "Hey Ratchet, do you think Smokescreen would mind getting pulled off salvage detail?"

"Probably not," Ratchet said. "There hasn't been much need for his counseling services in the past, but I think it might be a good time to make it his full-time job for the forseeable future. And you're getting assigned one of the first sessions."

"Whatever," Rodimus said. "I'm fine. Really. I heard what happened to Huffer and Gears. It was a nice gesture, but you can't deny they're right."

"Lad, it wasn't your fault," Kup said, reaching out, but Rodimus backed away. 

"Not helping," Rodimus said. "Prowl, get better. That's an order."

"I'll let you know when your session is scheduled," Ratchet said. 

"Ratchet, frag off," Rodimus said, walking out of the med bay.

"That was. . .inappropriate," Prowl said. 

"No kiddin,'" Kup said. 

"Kup, why does he think he's responsible for Optimus' death?" Prowl asked. 

Kup glanced at Ratchet, asking for permission. The medic threw up his hands, stalking into his office. 

"Hot Rod interfered in the fight between Prime and Megatron. Megatron got a hold of the lad, and Prime, well, being Prime, wouldn't take a shot at ol' bucket head. Megatron wasn't so kind and shot Prime," Kup said. "They fought to a standstill, but it was a fatal one."

"It sounds as if Rodimus should not have gotten involved," Prowl said. 

"I told him not to," Kup said. 

"Just how did Hot Rod become Prime?"

"I think that'll be covered in the briefing the lad mentioned," Kup said. "When you're well enough, you'll hear everything."

"What more is there to know?" Prowl said. "Optimus and Megatron are dead, the city is damaged almost beyond repair, and allegedly the war is over."

"City's gettin' repaired, war is technically over, and there is a lot more you need to know," Kup said. "Prowl, nobody's keepin' anything a secret just to annoy you. A lot's happened, and some of it even I don't believe, and I was there when it happened. Has Jazz mentioned anything?"

"No," Prowl said. "But he is reluctant to talk about anything beyond the day to day goings on in the city or here at the Ark."

"Can't blame him," Kup said. 

"Even Bumblebee was subdued when he came to see me," Prowl said. 

"It's more than just Optimus' death and the battle," Kup said. "All I'm sayin' for now. Hell, even Ratchet didn't believe us, and Perceptor was there, Ratch's own bondmate. . ."

As if on cue, the medic came storming out of his office. "Enough," he said. "No more. Out."

Prowl gave Kup a questioning look, and the ancient mech shrugged. 

"Ratch, calm down," Kup said. "You know he's not gonna be satisfied until he hears everything."

"Kup, go play with the Dinobots. Grimlock was asking for you this morning," Ratchet said. 

"I was plannin' on it this evening," he said. 

"Then quit bothering my patient," Ratchet said. "And he doesn't need your brand of relationship advice."

"The Pit he doesn't," Kup said. "Hey, are you and Perceptor gonna do anything about Wheeljack when he gets out of the CR chamber? How long have you two been pinin' after him anyway?"

Kup grinned as he watched the medic unsubspace a wrench. "Thought so," Kup said. "He'd make a good third for you two. Did you ever meet his fated?"

Ratchet went to smack the ancient mech in the head, but Kup grabbed his wrist. "Splicer was not worthy of Wheeljack," the medic said. "And don't mention her name again if you want to remain in one piece."

"Ratch, if you and Percy care so much, you should've done somethin' about it long before now," Kup said. "Maybe you should reconsider."

"You're out of your ancient, senile mind," Ratchet said. 

"Sure," Kup said. "Prowl, get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

Ratchet waited until the ancient one was gone before he put away his wrench, and he caught Prowl regarding him with a curious look. 

"I think Wheeljack would be good for you and Perceptor," Prowl said. "And the two of you would certainly help abate his loneliness. Plus I'm certain given Rodimus' previous disregard for protocol, he won't be bothered if you form a trine with Wheeljack."

"Thank you for your unsolicited opinion," Ratchet snapped. "You should take your own advice, Prowl. Frag Jazz. Bond. Have a few sparklings. Live happily ever after. Take the second chance you've been given."

"I will if you will," Prowl said, giving the medic one of his rare smiles. 

88888  
Sometimes the Dinobots were far wiser and sensitive than Springer. Arcee had a plan to rectify his recent avoidance of his best friend. And she'd spent a decent amount of time with Daniel Witwicky, because the boy figured Rodimus didn't have time for him anymore. 

Springer thought the same thing, and was avoiding Rodimus. 

Daniel rode on Arcee's shoulder, while she held on to Springer as he tried getting away from her as she dragged him toward the space Rodimus refused to call his office. The femme opened the door, setting Daniel down, shoved Springer past him into the room and shut the door behind them. And locked it with the command override code she wasn't supposed to abuse.

Rodimus Prime looked up from the data pad he was scrolling through, glancing from Springer to Daniel and back again. Springer stared at the floor, while Daniel ran over to Rodimus, who scooped him up, setting him down on the table. 

"Hey," Daniel said. "I missed you. Mom said after everything you probably had more important things to do besides want to see me, but Dad said that was bull, and he's been bringing me out almost everyday, but. . ."

"I do want to see you, Danny. I've been. . .busy," Rodimus said. 

"Dumb excuse," Daniel said, glaring at Springer. "You have a dumb excuse, too. Arcee is right. You two do need your heads knocked together."

"I didn't think you would want to see me," Springer said. 

"That's the dumbest thing you've said in a long time," Rodimus said. "Of course I wanted to see you. Magnus was making it difficult. . .And Danny's right. That is a stupid excuse. Is that why you've been avoiding me since the funeral?"

"Yeah," Springer said. "Arcee said I was being stupid, and I guess she was right."

"You know she's always right," Rodimus said. "Sit down."

Springer pulled up a chair. "How. . ."

"Ask how I am and I'll put your head through a wall," Rodimus said. 

"OK then," Springer said. "How's Prowl?"

"Go see him for yourself," Rodimus said. "He's doing all right. He keeps asking questions."

"Then set him straight," Springer said.

"Yeah, right," Rodimus said with a snort. "Ratchet will have my head. He's set up a Prowl-sitting roster for when Jazz isn't there to keep Prowl busy."

"Busy as in not finding out about Unicron before Ratchet thinks he's ready?"

"Yeah," Rodimus said. 

"So what's ol' Hatchet doing to keep you from working yourself to death?" Springer asked. "I get it. It's hard, replacing Prime. . ."

Daniel rolled his eyes. 

"Arcee said you lost your soulmate," Daniel said. "I'm sorry."

Springer looked down at the kid, and back at Rodimus. Slag. Well, that explained a lot. 

"Rodi..."

"It's OK, Spring," Rodimus said. 

"No, it's not," Springer said. "You've been grieving. . .suffering, and I didn't. . ."

"Not discussing this," Rodimus said. 

"Who was it?" Springer said. 

"It was Optimus, wasn't it?" Daniel said. "It explains a lot."

Springer gawped at the kid. 

"He was, Danny," Rodimus said, ignoring the pained look on Springer's face. 

"Rodi, I'm so sorry," Springer said, standing, hugging his friend. Rodi'd never shown him his glyphs, and Springer understood. Some mechs and femmes kept it closely guarded. It was for them to know, until they met their fated. 

The green mech let go of the new Prime, and glanced at Daniel. "Hey, squirt, how about we take ol' hot shot here for a drive to the lake?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Let's go."

"Guys, I don't think. . ."

"An hour. Maybe two," Springer said. "You need a break."

"I won't argue with that," Rodimus said. "C'mon."

88888

Springer sits with Rodimus at the lake. Daniel is safely home, and the two friends watch the sun set. The triple changer knows he's been an insensitive jerk to the new Prime, and he wants to fix it. Something he can fix. 

"So. . ." Springer said. 

"What?" Rodimus said. 

"When did you figure out Optimus was your fated?"

Rodimus holds out his left arm, and points to the glyphs on his wrist. Springer reads them, and Rodimus tries ignoring his friend's sharp intake of air, the flair of his field with sympathy and affection. The green mech slips an arm around the other mech. 

"His dying words. . .Primus, that is so wrong," Springer said. "What good did that do either of you?"

"I don't know, Spring," Rodimus said. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Of course it matters, Rodi," Springer replied. "No wonder you've been so. . ."

"Emotional?"

"That's a nice way to describe it," Springer said. "Hey—why did you tell Arcee and not me?"

"She guessed when she saw my glyphs," Rodimus said. 

"You don't have to carry this burden alone," Springer said. "At least now I can understand some of what you're going through. It was hard enough on you, becoming Prime, succeeding him, but he was your fated, too. . ."

"Guess you haven't heard the rumor," Rodimus said. 

"What rumor?"

"The fact I got Optimus killed," Rodimus said. 

"You didn't," Springer said. "Stop beating yourself up over what was his choice. He's gone, but life goes on, Rodi. You could still find somebody, if you want. I know it'll take time, but don't give up, all right?"

"Not even a blip on my radar right now," Rodimus said. "We should head back. I've still got a lot of work to do."

"Frag work. When was the last time you had a decent recharge?" Springer asked. 

"Before the battle," Rodimus said. 

"Does Ratchet know?" 

"No," Rodimus said. 

"He will if you don't come back to the Ark with me and try and get some rest," Springer said. "Arcee's out on patrol tonight, so you can bunk with me." 

"Thanks for the offer, Spring, but I really do need to finish off on some reports before Magnus gets back," Rodimus said. 

Springer silently commed Ratchet, and the medic's reply was a spectacular bout of profanity. And he watched as Rodimus flinched as the medic obviously commed him. 

"So, I guess I'll be bunking with you tonight," Rodimus said.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with the idea of soulmates in Cybertronians. How some might react to a "fated" mate in such a long-lived species, how others might choose to ignore their fate, and make their own, and how some don't have the words on their armor.  
> This is first in a series, and there will be one-shots about how other pairings in the main story met.


End file.
